Eevee Love Triangle
by xXPokeTrainerTwiXx
Summary: Tsuki, our little beloved and Kawaii Eevee has a secretly adopted brother, an Umbreon, Hoshiko. They get new siblings, but what happened to Tsuki's mother? What will happen to Tsuki's normal life? Well, she'll have a great love life if her trainer- or "Owner" is rich, right?
1. Ah, It's A Wonderful Afternoon!

I am a Eevee. My name is Tsuki. My mother is a Vaporeon, and my father is a Jolteon.

I don't really know their names. That's because we always call them "Mom" and "Dad." Well, that's pretty obvious, and I don't know why am I explaining this kind of shit right now.

Anyway, my brother is a Umbreon name's name is Hoshiko. My parents said they named him "Hoshiko" because he's the first child they had. Continuing the story.

On a good afternoon, when I was the age of 13, I heard my parents talking.

"When should we tell her?"

"I don't know. She's only 13, and someday she's going to question about her brother and when she finds out, so will Hoshiko!"

"You're probably right..."

I was curious about the subject, and so I listened to more.

"Jolteon. I feel like we should tell her. I don't think she will feel like Hoshiko is a stranger just because Hishiko is adopted. She's a mature child, and very brave."

"Vaporeon. Are you sure?"

"Very. I will tell her right now."

In my thought, I agreed with what mom said about how my opinion on Hoshiko. She's pretty damn right, I don't know how she predicts things. I'm totally cool about this and so I waited on the same spot for mom to approach me.

"Tsuki... Did you already hear what I said with Jolteon? Please don't be upse-"

"Mom... I'm totally fine. By the way, could I walk Hoshiko home? It's been a long time since we've done that and I think it would be pretty nice to walk with him again."

"Of course you can, Tsuki. Were not overprotective like other parents and I'm sure Hoshiko won't mind. He's a nice son."

I ran past the trees and waited on the oldest tree I knew of- the one we used to walk pass by when he used to walk me home.

After a few minutes, Hoshiko passed by and looked at me, sitting under the old tree.

"Oh, hey little sister! Good to see you. What are you doing here-"

Hoshiko tripped over a thick branch and so I foolishly ran over to him but he fell right on me... And I had that feeling of embarrassment again. I couldn't hide that freaking blush on my face and thinking. "_I'm such a fucking_ _fool." _But Hoshiko leaned over to me... and we both kissed.

After that, we both promised to keep it a secret so our parents wouldn't get too excited or freak out and start to overkill us.


	2. Four Years Afterwards

_Four years after Tsuki and Hoshiko secretly kissed, their parents went on a vacation. Jolteon came back without Vaporeon because she was dead._

"Father, what do you mean mother is dead? She's like, the freaking strongest member of our family besides you!" I complained to my father.

"Look, I know it's hard Tsuki, but do you really want to know what happened? Don't you know of Team Rocket? They murdered her. Remember the Marowak that got killed? That was them too." Father Jolteon said.

One month and two weeks later, I finally got over the tragedy of my mother Vaporeon and father Jolteon brought two Pokemon with him.

"Tsuki! Hoshiko! Guess what." The happy Jolteon called out.

"You defeated another Oddish? Because that joke is getting too overused and every time you say that, it's a lie." Hoshiko said, carelessly.

"Erm. No, you idiot so called a son." Jolteon rolled his eyes and turned to Tsuki.

"Is it your birthday?" I guessed, foolishly. Because everytime he makes us guess something, whatever the surprise is, it's not very exciting.

Jolteon sighed and said quietly in disappointment.

"No. I thought you would be smart enough to know and my birthday was already celebrated this year. Birthdays only happen once a year. You must have the memory of a Magikarp."

"For your information, Magikarp do not have a three second memory. It was only a rumor. A Magikarp trainer taught their Magikarp how do to mathematics. Anyway, what's the surprise?"

"Okay. You guys will be super happy because you two will be getting a stepsister and a stepbrother!" The father Jolteon said happily.

"Err... Hello there, the young Eevee next to the handsome Umbreon." The Espeon said.

"Thanks." Hoshiko smiled at the Espeon.

"Oh. Hai!" I said cheerfully.

"This Espeon is your stepsister. Her name is Kira. She's one of the Pokemon I saved from Team Rocket besides your new stepbrother, Flare. By the way, Flare is pretty shy like most Flareons." Father explained.

"..." The Flareon said nothing and stared at Kira while Kira stares at Hoshiko.

"Well, hello Flare! I'm your new sister, Tsuki! Wanna do something?" I asked.

"...No thanks. I'm going to see if there are any papers..." Flare said quietly.

Flare took a paper and a paintbrush, and of course some paint. He drew a masterpiece on the tree stump while the sunlight is shown brightly onto the Flareon. While Flare is painting, I watched in amazement quietly. Although, Flare didn't notice me. So,I walked towards Flare to complement his art skills with the six words in my head.

"You are a very skilled artist!" I told Flare, out loud.

"Oh, please. My art is nothing but just trash. It's not worth any value, and junk compared to true professional masterpieces." Flare glared at Tsuki for a second and crumbled the masterpiece.

"Now leave me alone, Tsuki." Flare said while throwing away the crumbled paper.

Since he wanted me to leave, I did... Unhappily. Although, this was strange. I understand that Flare is a shy Pokemon, but why? I locked away my curiosity and found Kira talking to Hoshiko. I wouldn't interrupt if Hoshiko is introducing himself, so I just stood there watching them talk until Kira notices me. It seemed Kira is talking about herself. As if she was trying to flirt. I felt like I need to just jump in and switch the subject.

"AHEM." I said loudly in front of the two.

"Oh, why hello. Tsuki. Me and Hoshiko are having a little chat here, so can you move along and let us talk for a few more seconds?" Espeon said, with a innocent look on her face.

Now that I think about how she said that, it doesn't look so innocent to me anymore. I just feel scared.

"Erm. Sorry, Kira. But, may I introduce myself to you?" I asked. In a more politely way. Maybe that will make Kira more... err. Nicer.

"Oh. Okay, Hoshiko? Can you please go somewhere else? I'm going to have a little chat with your sister." Kira asked.

"Sure. Why not? I'd do anything to please newcomers and siblings alike." Hoshiko said and left us alone.

"What is your problem, Tsuki? Do you have to interrupt me like that? Look, I like your brother and I know you're going to be overprotective on me." Kira said, and rolled her eyes.

"Err. Did you not know that Hoshiko is actually mine? I know, we may seem like were related, but actually, Hoshiko was adopted." I told Kira.

Kira laughed and said "I know you're making this up. This is like, so cliche. The 2nd Pokemon comes up with an excuse and say lies about the man to keep him! You know what? That's not gonna happen. You need to try harder, buddy." Kira tapped my shoulder hard. Actually, it wqs more like hitting my shoulder while it's already in pain.

"If Hoshiko was actually your man for so long, I wonder why he wouldn't kiss you or something right after he leaves you. Maybe he does not love you anymore. Oh, poor you." Kira said, trying to break the fact that Hoshiko is with me.

"That's because we promised four years ago to keep it a secret when were around our parents." I explained.

"Nice try, that won't work either. Now excuse me, I have to talk with your brother."

In my head, I really wanted to say something... But I can't break through the many chains of fear... You know what I really wanted to say?

_"Bitch."_ I said quietly as she walked away. She does not notice. Like everyone, nobody notices me when I hide something. Maybe I'm just smarter.


	3. Human Encounter

_The Pidgeys are tweeting. The sun is shining. The SudoWoodoes are mimicking as trees- Um... Terribly._

I can see it without my eyes open. Finally something will be great. Like, really great... Yeah, I'm hoping hard because things went out terrible so far. Mother died, I got a step sister whose an Espeon, and also a bitch to me. Flare, on the other hand... I don't know what happened to Flare. He's a talented artist, but _he won't_ _admit it. _It makes me sad. I feel sorry for him, whatever happened. I feel like I'm being shocked and paralyzed... What the fuck. And so, I opened my sleepy, lazy-ass eyes and look what popped up... It was the face of father shocking me with Thunder in Bed. It hurts, but I don't mind.

"Finally, your sleepy head wakes up! I got more great news." As the Jolteon said, making a ".3." face.

"Err. Kay, what is it now? Potato had children with potAtOS and they slept together last night?" As I said, while giggling foolishly.

**(xXPokeTrainerTwiXx: OKAY. OKAY. I came up with this randomly, and curse my perverted mind, but I'm trying to make this funny... ;-;)**

"Nope. I got a trainer! And she said she will take us in! That's great news, right?"

Excitedly, I replied in happiness. "WHOA. WHOA WHOA. So, does she live in a big fancy luxury house with a pool and everything- or not!?"

"Um... She said she is rich, so I guess."

I ran past my father and went to the log, where the Flareon of red sat down peacefully, watching the Pidgeys, Swablu, Fletchling, and any other common bird-like Pokemon.

"Hey, Flare! Did you hear what our father said-"

"Yes, I already have." He said, calmly with a serious face.

_"..."_

_"..."_

In silence, and because of this awkward moment, I walked backwards to Hoshiko's leaf. The one that he sleeps on.

Aww... He's sleeping. He's cute when he sleeps. I didn't know he loves to cuddle his shiny Magikarp plush so much. No wonder why even all these years, he tried to get me away from his room. But wait, since I found out, wouldn't he "kill me?" That means, I better run off before he wakes up... But if I run off, I'll be too loud- Wait, I'm never too loud. One whisper and nobody hears it. I'm going to run off instead. What's the point of being quiet when you always were, anyway?

"HA! I TRICKED YOU. I knew you were a stalker, watching me while I sleep!" The one who knows it all, Hoshiko said, while pointing at me with his paws while using **THAT** face... The one like "I'm gonna rape you."

"FUUUUUUUU" Is what I said in return, but then interrupted.

"L.O.L. C'mere, I'm not gonna rape you. You stupid shit ball." He said, while hugging me.

"Golden Magik... Karp." Now, were gonna go random on this. Were starting a random conversation.

**Please skip this conversation if you are allergic to randomness. Thank you.**

"Bacon."

"Feed me."

"No."

"Potato."

"Tomatoes are better. Is potato both veggie and fruit? AW, HELL NAW." Hoshiko argued.

"UH, NU-UH. POTATOES ARE BETTER. You don't play Portal 2 and see Wheatley putting GLaDOS in a tomato! He puts GLaDOS in a POTATO. And you don't get tomato fries or smashed tomatoes!"

"O.M.G. This conversation is too potato for me, I'm a tomato lover. I'm leaving." Hoshiko said, in a girly bitch voice like Serena's voice from the Pokemon X & Y Anime. . 3 .

"Okay, then leave!" I pointed my paw, and then hugged my brother.

"I wuv chu." Hoshiko said, trying his best to make a adorable voice. Which ended up sounding retarded, honestly.

"I wuv chu 2." I replied, I can't make a adorable little girl voice, so I didn't even try.

"Anyway, did you hear the good news for today?" I asked, curiously.

"Um, No, I didn't." My bro replied.

"Well, daddy said he found a trainer that is going to take all of us in as that trainer's Pokemon!"

"SHWEET. Were gonna be rich, right? Is our soon-to-be-trainer rich?"

"Yeah, at least it's what daddy said."

"Let's tell Kira, she needs to know too. This thing is something the whole family needs to know- You told Flare, right?"

"I didn't have to, he already knew before I woke up- and let's not... I don't think she likes to be bothered while have her precious beauty sleep." I replied, making an excuse. But the thing about the beauty sleep is probably true... She's a bitch, so she must care about her sleep.

"Oh, okay. Then, shall we get to our father and tell him we want to see our trainer?"

"Yeah, let's go- FLARE! YOU COMING?" I shouted out to the red Pokemon.

_"..." There was no reply_

"Tsuki, I don't think he's coming."

"Yeah, let's go." I said, walking on the greenest grass of the plains.

"Hey, Tsuki! Morning, Hoshiko! How are you doing? I bet you both came to meet our trainer- or just owner. I'm not sure if she's keeping us as pets or just Pokemon to battle with..."

"I BET IT'S TO BATTLE!" Hoshiko and I loudly yelled out.

"JYNX!" (Lol, get it?) We both said at the same time.

"You two, look! Our owner is behind me." Father said.

_"UMBRE!"_

_"Eeeee! Eeeveeeee!"_

_"Jolte! Teon! Te! Teon!"_

"Hey, Jolteon. I see that those Pokemon are your friends, or family. Do you have any more friends that wants to come with me?" Said the girl with black hair, a Black & White striped shirt and black skirt on. She is about 4.5 feet tall, looks 10 in human size, but her face makes her look older.

"_Jol! Jolte!"_

The Jolteon ran and came back within 3 minutes along with an Espeon and a Flareon.

"Oh, so that's all, right?"

Every Pokemon nodded out a "Yes."

"Okay, well let's go."

_One Hour Later._

All 5 of the Eeveelutions following the girl was tired, and the girl is still smiling while panting at the same time.

"Were here! Welcome to home!" She spanned here arms widely and the flocks of Pidgey flew over her family's humongous house.

"C'mon, let's go in."

The girl used her keys and opened the giant black and fancy gate, and walked on the sidewalk and ringed the bell.

"Amie! You're finally back! I told you, don't take too long! Look how long it's been, it's already 12:00 PM. You better hurry up, or you'll miss lunch, Missy!" The maiden said and opened the door for her and the Pokemon. The lady closed the door shut and walked to the center of the floor and continued her work, cleaning the floors.


End file.
